This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In gas-fueled water heaters and other appliances in which gas valves are used, it can be advantageous for a gas valve to open slowly and close quickly. Slow opening can be desirable because it can help prevent flame rollout or rough ignition when a combustion cycle is started. Fast closing can be desirable to help prevent candling, which is a condition marked by flame continuing to burn after the gas valve has been closed.